


Rule of Six

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier uses the power of Love and gentle words, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Softness, Tenderness, implied soulmates, not beta we die like my sleep shedule, people are mean to our Witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier is neither a morning person, nor does he like it when people talk smack at Geralt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	Rule of Six

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Правило шести](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097262) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)



The vivid morning sun shone brightly through the clean glass window right onto his face. Geralt blinked his amber eyes open and the first thing he noticed was fluffy brown hair, tucked right under his chin and soft warm hands curled around his chest. For once there was no hurry to get up and travel on and he enjoyed the feeling of his partner pressed flush against him.

Jaskiers skin felt warm and soft and his breathing tickled beautifully against Geralts neck and the Witcher let his hand carefully run through Jaskiers hair. “Hmmm?” Jaskier made a smacking sound and drooled a bit onto Geralts naked chest, who hid his smile into the crown of Jaskiers head. “Geralt? Is it morning?” Jaskiers voice was deep and heavy with sleep and it was the most beautiful thing that Geralt had ever heard.

“Afraid so, Sunshine”, the Witcher responded while pressing a soft kiss against Jaskiers temple.

“Mhmmm”, the bard cuddled closer and pressed his tender lips against Geralts neck, his eyes still firmly closed.

“We should get up and travel on Sunshine.”

Snorting Jaskier pressed his face against Geralts neck and tangled his legs in between the Witchers. “No.”

Amused Geralt chuckled. “No?”

“No,” Jaskier repeated, this time with a firmer voice and grabbed blindly for the blanket.

Laughing Geralt drew the blanket back up so that only Jaskiers head was visible and closed his eyes again. “30 Minutes but then we have to get up, ok?”

The only response he got was soft snoring.

Two hours later they had finally managed to leave the cosy bed behind and gathered their gear to travel on. They were just about to leave the small town behind when a man behind them felt the need to mock whisper “Filthy mutant” into Geralts direction before “accidentally” hitting him with a rotten tomato.

Now Geralt, who was used to such behaviour didn’t react to the man, but Jaskier was about to start a fistfight before Geralt dragged him on.

“It is not worth it Sunshine, let it go.”

The sad look that Jaskier gave him on his behalf was something that Geralt would like to never see again but he knew that that was wishful thinking. He stopped right outside town and explained how people usually regarded him. Jaskier was furious and drew him into a deep hug.

The Witcher braced himself, surely the bard would not tolerate such behaviour and leave him but instead, Jaskier just laced their fingers together as he always did and dragged him on.

They walked in comfortable silence until Jaskier suddenly squeezed his hand and said. “I love how protective you are of me.”

Blinking in confusion Geralt nodded but didn’t respond otherwise.

A few more minutes passed than: “I love how careful you are with Roach.”

The Witcher nodded before he had met Jaskier, his mare had been his only friend and he took great pride in her care.

“I love how you defend those who can’t defend themselves.”

Geralt looked over to his partner, wondering what Jaskier was doing. There was no hint of mischief in his voice and his steady heartbeat told him that his bard was telling him the truth.

Jaskiers soft fingers danced over the rough skin on Geralts hand.

“I love the way you fight, it is like dancing, smooth and beautiful. You are beautiful.”

A faint blush started to creep onto Geralts cheeks but he forced himself to keep on walking and not grunting gruffly at his bard.

Jaskier shuffled closer, his shoulders brushing against Geralts.

“I love the way you hold me at night. Warm and secure and so very save.” He stopped and turned Geralt so he could look at him. “Loved.”

He rose unto his tiptoes and pressed his lips tenderly against Geralts in a soft kiss. “I love you Geralt.” He whispered against the Witchers lips.

In an instant Geralt wrapped his arms around the smaller bard and nuzzled his face against Jaskiers neck, inhaling the sweet and heavy scent of his companion. He felt himself relax at Jaskiers words, long forgotten the insults of the random man as the only opinion that mattered to him was that of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> My therapist told me about the Rule of Six a while ago. This rule recognizes that all communication takes place within the context of a relationship. If you want to build a supportive relationship, you need to give the other person in the relationship at least six positive comments for every negative one, because sadly the negative ones stick with us much easier than the good ones


End file.
